Ketika Nanti
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Kehidupan mereka memang akan selalu berbeda tetapi akan selalu melewati jalan yang sama, karena itu adalah ketidakmungkinan yang selalu mereka semogakan.


**08-Juli-2317**

"Karin-_chan_! _Yamette kudasai_!" gadis berambut merah itu berlari terus tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

Ia berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, memegang dada yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, panas matahari sangat menyengat bahkan ketika ia sudah memakai pakaian renang. Di sekujur pantai terlihat banyak orang berjemur, terik matahari masih terus bersinar terang, sepupu merahnya itu masih belum mau berhenti untuk menggodanya, padahal ia orang baru di sini.

Mata _emerald_-nya menelik tajam, "Sakura-_chan_! Kejar aku kalau bisa, atau aku akan memberitahukannya pada _Oba-san_." Angin musim panas berhembus pelan.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu kembali berlari, tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh di atas pasir, pasir itu lumayan panas di pantatnya, "Ah! _Summimasen_. Kau baik-baik saja nona?" laki-laki itu menolongnya untuk berdiri, ia membungkung untuk mengucapkan maaf.

"_Summimasen_ aku baik-baik saja, _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Tanpa melihat wajah laki-laki itu, Sakura kembali berlari mengejar Karin, tanpa tahu ada yang tertinggal.

Laki-laki beriris kelam itu tersenyum, memandang sebuah gelang bermanik kaca biru langit, di sana tertera sebuah nama, "Nama yang indah." Gumamnya.

Ia memasukkan gelang itu ke dalam saku celananya, seorang gadis datang dan bergelayut manja, membuat ia tersenyum senang, tapi tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada sesosok perempuan tadi, "Sasu-_koi_~ bukankah kau berjanji akan bermalam denganku hari ini?" perempuan berambut pirang itu bertanya manja, membuat lamunan laki-laki itu menjadi buyar.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Sakura."

Ketika Nanti

.

.

.

**Ketika Nanti**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan di usahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

**08-Juli-2014**

Ia termenung di atas jempatan, mengamati gilir air bergantian, panas matahari pun ia hiraukan, ia memegang erat dadanya, wajahnya nampak merasa bersalah. Kemarin yang baru saja menyadari jika ia memiliki suatu perasaan aneh pada sahabat laki-lakinya, membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah karena memilikinya, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan semua perasaan ini.

Pukul telah menunjukkan empat sore, rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan, "_Tsuyu_?" ia tersenyum senang, wajahnya menengadah ke arah langit, menikmati setiap anak air menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia menari seperti anak kecil di bawah guyuran air hujan, ia telah basah kuyup akan tetapi ia masih belum puas bermain, tubuhnya agak oleng sesaat setelah ia merasakan menabrak seseorang. Hujan tak lagi menyentuhnya, ia tersenyum kecil bukannya meminta maaf, orang itu hanya diam dan terus memandangnya, ia kembali bermain air, membuat orang itu menggeram kesal.

Ia terkikik geli saat tubuhnya sudah berada di pelukkan seseorang, "Aku tahu, tapi ini menyenangkan." Laki-laki itu melepaskannya, menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Sakura, ayo pulang." Laki-laki itu berjalan terlebih dulu.

Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak, ia melihat punggung laki-laki itu dengan sendu, rasanya laki-laki itu begitu sulit ia gapai. Perasaan itu membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk berada di sampingnya, laki-laki itu berbalik, "Ah! Kita pulang."

Rumah mereka bersebelahan, sudah bertetangga sejak mereka lahir, bermain bersama dan segalanya mereka lewati dengan kebersamaan, hingga berakhir sekarang, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang berubah padanya, bukan diri laki-laki itu tapi melainkan dirinya, membuatnya enggan untuk melakukan semua bersama lagi, karena ia tahu pasti akan menyakitkan, karena rasanya tak mungkin terbalaskan.

Ceklek.

"Ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk kamar orang, dasar tidak sopan." Ia merilik laki-laki itu dari ujung atas hingga bawah, tetap menawan seperti biasanya.

Laki-laki itu menutup pintu dan beringsut mendekat, "Aku meniru kebiasaanmu." Laki-laki itu ikut berbaring bersama dengannya di atas ranjang.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Sasuke-_kun_?" umur mereka sudah menginjak enam belas tahun, kenyataan itu membuatnya mengenal cinta, hingga ia ditakdirkan untuk mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbaring menghadap dirinya, "Tenten mengajakku berlibur ke pantai lusa, menurutmu bagaimana?" ini adalah pertanyaan menyakitkan yang selalu Sasuke ajukan pada dirinya, laki-laki itu terus bertanya jika ada gadis yang mengajaknya berkencan, akan tetapi kenapa harus dirinya.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Sasuke-_kun_?" ia membelakangi Sasuke, Sakura tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini, begitu menyakitkan rasanya.

Laki-laki itu terdiam, "Kau ingin berkencan denganku." _Emerald_-nya mengecil, waktu terasa seakan berhenti.

Ia mendengus pelan, "Jangan seenaknya memakai namaku untuk alasan menolakmu, tuan Uchiha. Karena pasti aku yang akan menjadi tersangka, pakailah alasan lain." Ia tertawa agaknya sebuah tawa miris yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya pada langit-langit, "Lagipula aku juga tidak mau berkencan dengan gadis sepertimu."

"Kau pasti akan menyesal nanti, dasar pantat ayam." Terdengar seperti gurauan semata tapi bagi Sakura begitu dalam dan menyakitkan, pasti jika semua perempuan mendengarnya, mereka akan setuju dengan dirinya.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, ia sudah wajar mendengar laki-laki itu tertawa meski cenderung diam dan cuek, "Tidak akan." Dan ia selalu menelan kata pahit Sasuke diam-diam.

"Pergilah, aku ingin tidur." Sakura menutup matanya.

Lama ia rasakan tidak ada satu pun yang beranjak dari sana, berarti Sasuke masih berada di sampingnya, ia penasaran apa yang laki-laki itu sedang lakukan sekarang. Tapi ia tidak berani untuk membuka mata, "_Oyasumi_." Sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Sasuke berikan untuknya, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu, Sasuke selalu seenaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Rasaku

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_ mau ikut kami pergi ke Akihabara? Ino-_chan_ ingin membeli beberapa barang di sana." Gadis itu membereskan mejanya lebih cepat, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Sakura.

Tapi gadis bermarga Haruno itu tetap diam dan tidak merespon, "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ah~ _gomen_, _gomen_ Hinata-_chan_. Aku tidak bisa ikut, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan marah padaku jika kami tidak pulang bersama." Hinata menatap heran ke arahnya.

Hinata berdiri di depannya, dengan raut wajah kecewa, "Sakura-_chan_! Selalu dan selalu Uchiha-_san_. Dia hanya temanmu, te-man bukan ke-ka-sih mengerti? kau lebih banyak pulang sendirian karena dia ada urusan, kau tahu dia membiarkanmu pulang sendirian, demi seorang gadis yang akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku dan Ino-_chan_ tahu semuanya, berhenti memperdulikannya Sakura-_chan_."

Ia mengerti semua yang dikatakan Hinata, "Suatu saat aku pasti akan memberinya pelajaran karena membiarkanku pulang sendirian." Ia kembali bersemangat, meski ia tahu betul hatinya beberapa detik lalu hancur.

"Aku tagih janjimu itu nanti, Sakura-_chan_. _Jaa_, _Mata ashita_." Ino berbeda kelas dengan mereka.

Mejanya sudah rapi sedari tadi, tapi ia masih enggan untuk beranjak pulang, ia masih ingin berlama-lama di sana, perkataan Hinata tadi masih terbayang. Kini ia bergegas pergi, bukan ke arah gerbang sekolah melainkan ke arah taman belakang sekolah mereka, ia heran kenapa sedari tadi Sasuke tidak menjemputnya. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah turun ke lantai satu, karena dari lantai dua semua sudah terlihat jelas, "Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Ia menutup mulutnya, air mata perlahan mengalir, tak pernah ia rasakan sesakit ini, melihat Sasuke menepuk kepala gadis lain selain dirinya, "Aku tidak boleh menangis."

Ia mengusap kasar air matanya, ia akan menunggu Sasuke di gerbang saja, "Sasuke-_kun_ masih sibuk." Gumamnya lirih.

Walau cuaca mulai mendingin, ia tetap menunggu Sasuke, laki-laki itu tak kunjung datang, tapi ia masih tetap menunggu walau angin musim gugur membuatnya kedingingan. Senyum cerah ia tunjukkan, laki-laki itu nampak terkejut melihatnya, ia berusaha seolah tidak terjadi apapun tadi, raut wajah laki-laki itu berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau masih menungguku?" seorang gadis berambut hitam terlihat juga ikut keluar sekarang.

Sakura tertawa konyol, ia mencoba untuk menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, "Ah~ kalau begitu mulai besok aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi." Ia hendak pergi, tapi Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh." Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan cepat di depannya.

Ia tidak begitu mengerti Sasuke meski ia adalah sahabat kecilnya, Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu, butuh waktu lama untuknya memahami Sasuke. Ia melihat tempat di samping Sasuke, beberapa hari ini ia selalu mempunyai angan, suatu saat nanti ia bisa berada di sana, berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana jika mulai besok aku tidak lagi berangkat dan pulang bersamamu?" laki-laki itu berhenti dengan cepat.

Ekspresi Sasuke membuat Sakura mengambil langkah mundur, "Tidak bisa, paman dan bibi menitipkanmu padaku." Sebenarnya ia ingin alasan yang lebih dari itu tapi mungkin memang hanya sebatas itu.

"_Sou ka_." Gumamnya lirih.

Laki-laki itu kembali berjalan, akan tetapi Sakura tetap berdiri di tempatnya, hingga Sasuke memanggilnya untuk cepat berjalan. Entah apa yang tengah Sakura pikirkan, yang jelas sebuah senyum pahit kembali ia telan sendirian tadi, meski sangat terasa sakit ketika Sasuke mencampurkan banyak bumbu tadi.

.

.

.

Pelajaran

.

.

.

Perlahan musim gugur terlewatkan dan sebentar lagi akan berganti pada musim dingin, tahun mereka sudah akan menginjak tahun ketiganya di SMA, Sasuke tak berubah sama seperti dulu, begitu pula dengan Sakura, mereka masih betah dengan posisinya. Rencananya liburan musim dingin dan tahun baru ini, Sakura akan melewatinya dengan berlibur bersama dengan teman-temannya di Hokkaido.

"_Pig_, siapa saja yang akan ikut berlibur nanti?" mereka tengah berada di sebuah _cafe_.

Hinata datang membawa makanan serta minuman, "Naruto, Sai-_kun_, Chouji, Temari, Kiba, Shion, Aku, Kau, Hinata-_chan_, Neji, Lee, Tenten, serta... Sasuke." Sakura hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri, ketika mendengar Sasuke ikut.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" semua orang yang berada di sana melihat ke arah mereka, karena teriakkan hebohnya.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sakura-_chan_ jangan berisik." Ia kembali memakan-makannya, sedangkan Ino hanya menghelah nafas pasrah.

Ia mematut dirinya di depan kaca, menyisir helaian rambutnya yang pendek, ia terus mencari-cari kenapa Sasuke harus ikut dalam acara liburannya kali ini, bahkan liburan kali ini ia rencanakan untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia menaruh sisir, kemudian berlari ke arah rumah Sasuke, keluarga Sasuke sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri.

"_Konbawa_, _Nii-chan_! Dimana _Ba-chan_?"

Itachi tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "_Okaa-san_ sedang pergi bersama _Otou-san_, adik ipar." Kakak Sasuke justru sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik ipar, yang terkadang membuatnya heran.

"Berhentilah memanggilku adik ipar, Itachi-_nii_. Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ ada?" pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu mengangguk, sembari tersenyum misterius padanya.

"Buatlah keponakan yang banyak untukku, aku tidak akan mengganggu." Pipinya terasa panas saat pria itu berujar padanya.

Ia tidak menggubrisnya, karena ucapan Itachi tadi sekarang hatinya menjadi berdebar-debar, tanpa mengetuk pintu ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Lampu kamar masih mati, padahal hari sudah malam, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

Jaraknya dengan Sasuke hanya terpaut beberapa _centi_, "A-aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ia segera berbalik, masuk ke dalam kamar yang petang untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sakura duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke, membuat Sasuke memilih duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

Perempuan merah muda itu tertawa pelan, "_Nee_, Sasuke-_kun_. Jika nanti aku sudah tidak bersamamu lagi, apa kau akan merindukanku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat tidak masuk akal yang pernah Sakura tanyakan pada laki-laki itu.

"Hidupku akan lebih tenang."

Sakura menelan sebuah kekecewaan, "Apa dengan begitu akan membuatmu bahagia?" dengan ragu ia kembali bertanya, meski ia tahu jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Entahlah."

"Ah! Begitu. Uhm... kenapa kau ikut liburan bersama denganku? Liburan musim dingin dan tahun baru." Tak ingin memperlama topik pertama, Sakura kembali mengganti topik dengan tujuan utamanya kemari.

Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming, ia justru sibuk membaca buku, "Tidak ada." Itulah jawaban yang Sasuke berikan pada Sakura, padahal Sakura ingin alasannya karena dirinya juga ikut, tapi apa mau dikata.

Sakura memilih untuk diam, tidak lagi mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada Sasuke, laki-laki itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, "Tahun cepat berlalu, aku tidak menyangka kita sudah setua ini sekarang." Ia menerawang jauh ke masa lalu, membuat Sasuke kembali meliriknya.

"Hn."

Gadis itu terkikik geli setelah mendengar jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke, "Jika suatu saat nanti kita berpisah, aku yang pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Sebuah cengiran melampir di wajah cantiknya.

"Sakura, Tenten mengajakku kencan." Cengiran itu luntur begitu saja dari wajahnya, tergantikan senyum kecut.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri, "Seharusnya kau tidak bertanya padaku, bukan aku orangnya. Kau harus tanya pada hatimu sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_, kau selalu membuatku berpikir." Tanpa kata ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu." Gumamnya lirih, saat di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu terdiam melihat perubahan sahabatnya, ia tidak begitu mengerti, tapi saat mendengar Sakura berniat meninggalkannya, ada sesuatu yang asing untukknya. Kehidupannya sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran gadis itu, tapi ia terkadang berharap gadis itu menjauh darinya, agar hidupnya lebih tenang, tahukah kau Sasuke, bahkan gadis manis itu tidak pernah berharap sesuatu tentangmu.

.

.

.

Wish

.

.

.

Bruk.

Ia menutup matanya erat, lengannya terasa sangat perih, beberapa detik lalu ia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, "_Summimasen_, _hounto ni summimasen_." Pengemudi truk itu turun, kemudian dengan rasa khawatir meminta maaf padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Ia melirik ke arah lain, laki-laki itu hanya diam bahkan tidak berniat membantunya.

Ia beridiri meski lengannya terasa perih, tapi mungkin tidak seperih hatinya, supir itu juga sudah pergi, ia akanmengobati lukanya. Tawa pelan keluar dari mulutnya, ketika melihat Sasuke lebih memperhatikan Tenten yang tidak terluka dari pada dirinya, "Sakura-_san_." Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Memasang wajah dengan sebaik mungkin, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, cukup sudah ia berkorban, bahkan ia sudah berkorban perasaannya, Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti akan dirinya ataukah dirinya yang tidak pernah mengerti Sasuke. Ia sudah berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Sasuke, kali ini saja ia ingin Sasuke menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya, sebelum ia merasa hidupnya akan berakhir.

Air matanya menetes, "Aku tidak boleh menangis." Udara lebih dingin menjelang pergantian tahun, bahkan mantel tebal yang ia kenakan masih terasa dingin.

Tapi ia hanya seorang anak perempuan biasa, "Hiks... hiks... hiks..." bukan seorang malaikat yang turun dari surga, karena seorang malaikat belum tentu memiliki perasaan.

Sudah berkali-kali ia bertahan untuk tegar, menghadapi semua tingkah laku Sasuke padanya, ia masih tetap diam, hingga ia baru menyadari perasaannya. Ia pikir selama ini perasaannya pada Sasuke hanyalah semata-mata pada seorang sahabat, tidak ada yang lebih tapi ia juga kembali menyadari jika perasaannya mulai berubah, membuatnya menjadi kebingungan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" ia mendongak, melihat pemuda berambut _orange_ yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Ia mengusap air matanya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Pemuda itu tertawa, membuatnya kaget.

"Ternyata perempuan pandai berbohong, mau aku temani jalan-jalan?" ia ragu pemuda itu tidak mempunyai maksud tersembunyi padanya.

Pemuda itu kembali tertawa saat melihatnya tengah ragu, "Tenang saja, aku orang baik. Lagipula aku juga tengah bosan, jadi mau jalan-jalan?" dengan ragu ia mengangguk.

Ia meminum coklat panasnya perlahan, kepulan asap menguap begitu saja saat helaan nafasnya keluar, ternyata pemuda itu sangat baik, sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Naruto. Laki-laki itu menghampirinya, membawa sebuah mie cup di kedua buah tangannya, ia rasa jika Hinata bertemu dengan orang ini sebelum Naruto, ia yakin sahabatnya itu akan jatuh cinta.

"Makanlah selagi panas." Laki-laki itu kembali mengumbar tawanya, membuatnya merekahkan senyumannya.

Laki-laki itu duduk di sebelahnya, "_Arigatou_, Yahiko-_san_. Maaf karena harus membuatmu menemaniku, apa imbalan yang kau ingin 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum manis, hingga kedua matanya menutup.

Kedua mata Yahiko mengecil saat melihat senyuman Sakura, hingga laki-laki itu tersadar jika Sakura masih menanti jawabannya, "Ehm! Aku tidak memperlukan imbalan, tapi ingat aku hingga kita bertemu kembali di masa depan."

"Masa depan? Baiklah." Sakura kembali tersenyum, kemudian mereka tertawa bersamaan.

Tangannya mengepal erat, sorot matanya menajam, dengan langkah cepat laki-laki itu menuju arah Sakura, "Ayo pergi, Sakura. Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara dengan orang asing." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan membawanya untuk berdiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" rasa kaget serta bercampur marah, itulah yang Sakura rasakan.

Yahiko kembali tertawa, "Inikah laki-laki yang membuatmu menangis, Sakura-_chan_?" wajah Sakura merona saat Yahiko mengatakannya, membuat Sasuke meliriknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" ia menatap raut kesal Sasuke, meski ia tahu itu adalah raut khawatir untuk dirinya, ia merindukan ekspresi Sasuke itu, ia merasa di perlukan.

Ia tersenyum, "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Mata hitam Sasuke mengecil, di pipinya terdapat rona merah tipis.

.

.

.

Miss

.

.

.

Beberapa helaian bunga sakura menerpa wajahnya, hawa musim semi begitu segar, kehidupannya masih sama seperti tahun lalu, tidak ada hal besar yang berubah. Tapi kali ini ia akan berusaha untuk berubah, merubah dirinya yang dulu menjadi sosok yang baru, ia kembali berjalan menuju sekolah, tidak ada lagi kata menunggu seseorang di kamusnya.

"Sakura!" ia berhenti, menoleh ke belakang.

Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya, "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" nafas laki-laki itu begitu tidak karuan, mungkin karena berlari.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku seperti biasanya?" ia tertawa kecil, membuat Sasuke mengeryit bingung padanya.

"_Gomen ne_, aku lupa. Besok aku akan menunggumu, aku janji."

Mereka berjalan kembali, "Tidak Sakura, kau harus menungguku setiap hari." Suara tawa Sakura berganti miris, di dalam pendengarannya ucapan Sasuke lebih terdengar agar ia terus meratapi cintanya.

"Aku tidak mau, selalu aku yang menunggumu, lain kali kau yang harus menungguku." Laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukan ucapannya, justru mengenakan _earphone_.

Baginya waktu seperti ini terasa sangat berharga, detik-detik bersama Sasuke begitu istimewa, setelah pembicaraan itu hari mereka terlewati begitu saja, perlakuan Sasuke padanya tidak berubah. Justru terlihat menghindarinya, padahal ia sudah memperlakukan Sasuke, seperti apa yang laki-laki itu mau, tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah, bahkan jika Sasuke membiarkannya untuk mati sekalipun.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" ia berteriak dari balkon kamarnya, balkon kamar mereka memang berdekatan, meskipun tidak berhadapan.

Gorden balkon kamar Sasuke terbuka, "Saku... ra." Ia tersenyum manis, Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan balutan _T-shirt_ berwarna biru tua itu.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit Sasuke-_kun_?" ia menggerai rambut pendeknya, mengenakan jepit rambut seadaanya.

Ia merasa sangat serasi dengan Sasuke, karena mereka memakai pakaian yang berwarna hampir sama, ia memakai _full skrit dress_ biru muda, sepanjang jalan banyak orang yang melihat ke arah mereka. Mungkin melihat Sasuke pikirnya, ia berdandan se-natural mungkin, _hanami_ kali ini ia rayakan tidak dengan Sasuke saja, akan tetapi bersama dengan teman mereka lainnya.

"Eh!" ia berjengit kaget saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Ia melirik heran, "Agar kau tidak hilang." Ia mengangguk mengerti, wajahnya sudah memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

Ini bukan jalan ke tempat yang telah mereka janjikan, ini jalan menuju sebuah kuil di dekat distrik rumah mereka, dulu saat kecil ia dan Sasuke juga sering bermain di sana, "Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ketika sampai di kuil, mereka tidak berhenti justru terus berjalan hingga belakang kuil yang agaknya tertutup hutan, tempat kuil itu memang agak tinggi menyerupai tebing, dan ia baru tahu jika di sana ada sebuah pohon Sakura. Hampir semua distrik bahkan rumahnya terlihat dari sini, hilir angin musim semi meniup helaian rambutnya serta bunga sakura yang tengah berguguran.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk duduk, "Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku jika kau tahu tempat ini? Dasar." Sakura mendengus pelan, tetapi setelah itu ia tersenyum senang.

"Jika aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan membawa teman-temanmu kemari dan aku hanya ingin menikmati tempat ini bersamamu." Memang jarak kuil ini tidak terlalu jauh, tapi selama ia tinggal di sana, ia tidak pernah melihat pohon sakura di sini.

Sakura tercengang, "Rasanya pasti akan aneh jika salah satu dari kita berpisah, benarkan Sasuke-_kun_?" entah pertanyaan aneh dari mana yang terlintas di otaknya, ia ingin sekali mengatakannya.

"Itu hanya berlaku untukmu, karena kau akan selalu merindukanku." Ini adalah sisi Sasuke yang tidak pernah pemuda itu tunjukkan kepada orang lain selain dirinya, dan mungkin karena ia memang hanya dirinya yang tahu sisi lain dari Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "Cih, lihat saja nanti, aku yang akan membuatmu merindukanku."

.

.

.

Miss

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Sasuke-kun?!"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Nee."_

_Ia berbalik, ia mendengar sebuah bisikan tadi, suaranya begitu kecil hingga ia kira itu hanya sebuah bisikan. Matanya mengerling tidak mengerti, orang itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata kesedihan, tersenyum lirih kepadanya, kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia hanya diam, bahkan ia seperti enggan membalas senyuman itu, orang itu terus mengulurkan kedua tangannya._

_Ia terus memandangi orang tersebut, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, bulir-bulir itu mengalir memenuhi matanya yang masih buram dari penglihatannya._

_Tidak ada jawaban, yang ia tahu air mata itu masih terus menetes, hingga hanya tertinggal satu tangan yang mengulur padanya, tangan itu pun juga mulai terlihat ragu. Orang itu masih terlihat buram di matanya, hingga tak ada lagi tangan yang mengulur, perlahan semuanya mulai jelas, perlahan juga ada rasa sakit yang asing untuknya._

"_Sakura." Entah karena apa, air matanya keluar begitu saja._

_Gadis itu tersenyum manis, dan suara itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya, saat gadis itu mulai berbalik pergi._

"_Sayonara."_

Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, tempat tidurnya begitu luas kenapa terasa sangat sempit, ia terkaget saat melihat ada orang lain tidur selain dirinya. Ia bergerak perlahan, mencoba untuk lepas dari kukuhan pemuda itu, ia heran bagaimana bisa pemuda itu berada di kamarnya, yang ia tahu tadi dirinya hanya tidur sendirian.

"Jangan bergerak, dan kembali tidur."

Pemuda itu memang tidak bisa memohon, yang ia bisa hanya memerintah, "Sasuke-_kun_ kau harus pulang, bukankah ini sudah malam?" bisiknya, ia membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang, tapi pemuda itu tidak bergeming.

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, "Aku sudah ijin pada _Tou-san_ dan _Oba-san_, jika aku mau menginap di sini." Sejak mereka kelas tiga di sekolah menengah pertama, Sasuke tak lagi mau menginap di rumahnya, hanya ia yang sesekali menginap di rumah Sasuke.

"Kau aneh, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya terdiam, dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Ia kembali berusaha bangkit, menghiraukan perintah Sasuke tadi, "Kubilang, tidur." Dan akhirnya ia yang harus mengalah, merebahkan diri kembali, Sasuke tetap dalam posisi memeluk tubuhnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mengingat sisa-sisa mimpi yang tadi ia alami, bukan sebuah mimpi yang menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum kecil, meski bukan sebuah mimpi yang indah tapi ia rasa mimpi itu cukup terasa manis, entah kapan Sasuke akan berubah seperti di mimpinya tadi, pemuda itu terlihat sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya.

"Sakura, kau janji tidak akan mengucapkan kata _sayonara_ padaku 'kan?" mata pemuda itu tertutup, tapi nada suaranya begitu parau.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, untuk apa aku mengucapkannya."

Mata sekelam _Onyxs_ itu terbuka, dan memincing tajam ke arah Sakura, "Berhenti tertawa, dan berjanjilah." Nada ketusnya membuat Sakura menambah volume tawanya.

"Baiklah. Aku, Sakura Haruno berjanji akan selalu di samping Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan meski terbentang jarak, waktu, dan tak pernah mengatakkan _sayonara_ padanya , kau puas?" laki-laki berdarah murni Uchiha itu tidak membalasnya, justru mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat wajah Sakura merah pudar.

Sakura sudah mulai tertidur, "Setidaknya jika kau sudah berjanji seperti itu, aku tidak akan takut lagi, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Suara _bass_ Sasuke masih bisa ia dengar, kalimatnya itu membuat ia tidak jadi meneruskan tidurnya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Sayonara

.

.

.

Matanya mengerling pada seluruh penjuru ruangan, "Sakura?" ia terus melangkah ke dalam.

Penglihatannya tertarik pada sebuah kertas, berwarna coklat tanah dan kelihatan baru dilipat, ia memilih untuk duduk. Membuka keras berbahan agak tebal itu, "Sakura Haruno, sebenarnya ini adalah hal tidak berguna yang kulakukan, hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangku. Kupikir dengan surat ini, Sakura yang di masa depan nanti bisa membacanya, mungkin terdengar bodoh tapi aku cuma bisa berharap. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan kisahku, kisahku yang begitu bodoh dan mudahnya percaya dengan seorang laki-laki." Ia mulai mengernyit bingung, dia tidak pernah tahu Sakura menyukai seorang laki-laki.

"Ia seorang yang populer, terutama dikalangan para gadis, aku bukan menyukainya atas dasar fisik. Aku menyukainya sudah sejak kami SMP, tapi aku baru menyadarinya beberapa waktu lalu dan aku tahu dia takkan pernah membalas perasaanku, ia hanya akan selalu menganggapku teman."

Ia tak lagi meneruskan bacaannya, ternyata selama ini dirinya tidak begitu mengerti Sakura, Sakura berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya, sedangkan Sakura selalu ada untuknya. Ia mulai bangkit, "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ia terus saja berjalan, mengabaikan Sakura di sana, gadis itu mencoba untuk menahannya, "Sasuke-_kun_? Apa ada yang salah?" gadis itu terus bertanya tapi pemuda itu tetap menghiraukannya.

Akhirnya gadis merah muda itu terdiam tidak mengerti, membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dari rumahnya, ia sudah mencoba untuk menanyakan tapi tetangganya itu tidak berniat memberitahu apapun. Mungkin besok ia akan menanyakannya lagi, "_Moshi-moshi_! _Arigatou_."

Pemuda itu tidak pergi, masih berdiam diri di balik pintu rumah, mendengarkan segela percakapan gadis merah muda itu, ia kembali berjalan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa ia begitu penasaran dengan siapa Sakura berbicara di telepon tadi, ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya, ia terus berjalan ke arah taman. Di sana terlihat seorang gadis kecil, sekilas terlihat mirip dengannya, gadis kecil itu sendirian tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang sedang anak kecil lakukan di sini sendirian?" ia mengambil duduk di samping gadis kecil tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu terlihat tidak takut padanya, "Apa yang sedang paman-paman lakukan di sini?" bicaranya begitu ketus, sekilas mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau! Sopanlah sedikit, aku lebih tua darimu." Gadis berkacamata dengan _frame_ merah muda itu memandangnya dengan teliti.

"Kau terlihat lebih kekanak-kanakan dariku, _Oji-chan_. Menggelikan, pulanglah sebelum ada yang hilang." Anak kecil itu menarawang jauh, bahkan ia tidak sadar sedari tadi Sasuke terus memperhatikannya.

Tuk.

Sasuke menyentil dahi anak itu, "Apa yang kau katakan?! Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu padamu, gadis kecil." Anak itu hanya diam.

Dengan wajah sombong, bahkan itu tidak menghilangkan kesan manis pada dirinya, "Lihat saja, kau pasti menyesal."

Anak itu berdiri, merapikan _dress_-nya, kemudian tanpa pamit pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi ia berpikir apa gadis sekecil itu tahu jalan pulang? Di kota sebesar ini, malang sekali jika gadis kecil itu tidak pulang justru tersesat di jalan.

"He?! Kemana dia pergi? Kenapa secepat itu." Sasuke mencoba untuk mencarinya di sekitar taman.

Sudah hampir sore, tapi ia masih tidak berhasil menemukannya, gadis kecil itu mungkin sudah berada di rumahnya, dengan rasa penasaran ia memilih untuk pulang. Gadis kecil itu berdiri di balik pepohonan, memandang lurus ke arah pemuda berambut _dark blue_, ia tersenyum miris, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Sayap berwarna hitam pekat, keluar begitu saja dari balik punggung mungilnya, "Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Baka

.

.

.

Ia terdiam menerima daun-daun berguguran, memejamkan kedua bola matanya, udara mulai mendingin, musim panas kemarin tidak ada kejadian yang menarik yang perlu ia ingat. Karena keluarganya memutuskan berlibur ke Osaka, membuatnya harus berpisah dengan tetangga semata wayangnya, ia menggunakan setelan baju yang terbilang cukup manis, sangat berbeda dengan kesan yang melekat pada dirinya.

Kini ia berada di belakang kuil, tempat yang pernah tetangganya itu tunjukkan, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" ia terkaget.

Anak kecil berambut hitam itu terlihat sangat manis, "Tentu saja." Ia memakai setelan baju yang agak tomboy, jika dilihat begitu mirip dirinya waktu kecil dulu, ia tersenyum mengingatnya, bahkan rambutnya juga sama-sama pendek, akan tetapi wajahnya begitu mirip dengan tetangganya.

"Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" gadis kecil itu terkikik geli, melihatnya yang terus memandang begitu lekat.

Ia juga ikut terkikik, "Un, kau mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Oh! Dan juga tetanggaku. Kau mengenalku?" tanpa rasa ragu ia menanyakannya, membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa pelan.

"Tidak, aku baru bertemu denganmu saat ini. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ia menempatkan kedua tangan mungilnya di belakang kepala, dan ia masih dapat melihat betapa manisnya gadis kecil tersebut.

"Aku? Aku di sini menghabiskan waktu luangku, bagaimana dengan dirimu. Apa yang anak kecil sepertimu lakukan di sini?" ia menyelipkan beberapa helaian poni di belakang telinganya, membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Gadis kecil itu menghelah nafas pelan, "Aku melihatmu berjalan kemari, aku penasaran. Jadi, aku mengikutimu, apa aku salah? Nona bunga sakura?" ia kembali terkikik geli ketika mendengar nama sebutannya.

"Tidak, kau begitu mirip denganku ketika aku berumur seperti dirimu sekarang. Namaku Sakura Haruno, bagaimana denganmu?" gadis itu meliriknya sebentar, kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah depan.

"Namaku... Sarada Uch-namaku, Sarada." Gadis itu tertawa gugup, dan terlihat begitu lucu.

Sakura melepaskan lilitan syal yang ia kenakan, kemudian melilitkannya pada leher Sarada, membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut, "Ini akan membuatmu tetap hangat, Sarada-_chan_. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat, dan Sarada juga sangat bersahabat.

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku, aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun _Ka_-Sakura-_chan_." Gadis itu tertawa gugup, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan, andai Sarada adalah adiknya mungkin ia tidak akan kesepian.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihatkan sebuah foto yang berisikan dirinya dengan Sasuke, "Kau lihat pemuda di sampingku?"

"Hn, pemuda dingin, dasar menyebalkan." Gadis itu menggerutu kecil.

Membuat Sakura melepaskan tawanya, "Waktu kecil ia adalah pemuda yang begitu manis, tapi kini ia menjadi seorang pemuda yang dingin, aku beruntung mengenal dan menjadi sahabatnya."

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" gadis itu berdiri di depannya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya sekedar mencintainya, dia adalah ketidakmukinan yang selalu aku semogakan." Sakura melihat awan sore di musim gugur yang menurutnya indah, kini ia tersenyum dan melupakan keberadaan Sarada di depannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Manusia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang telah mereka miliki selamanya, bahkan ketika mereka sudah direnkarnasi, meski tidak akan ada manusia yang mengulang takdirnya, akan tetapi mereka selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali mengulangnya."

Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan heran, "Benarkah kau seorang anak kecil?" gadis kecil tersebut terkikik geli.

"Waktuku sudah hampir habis di sini, jadi aku harus pamit. _Jaa ne_ Sakura-_chan_!" gadis berlari pergi, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura bangun dari duduknya, melihat sekilas lembayung senja, "Aku tidak ingin mengulang kembali takdirku saat ini."

.

.

.

Ketidakmungkinan yang selalu disemogakan

.

.

.

**05-Desember-2014**

Gadis itu berjalan dengan terus saja melihat ponselnya, tanpa menoleh ke depan, bahkan ia harus beberapa kali mengucapkan maaf pada orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Kini ia menggerai rambutnya, memakai sweater berwarna merah muda dengan gambar kelinci polos di tengah, ia memakai sebuah syal berwarna putih gading. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat, terkadang gerutuan keluar dari mulutnya, tapi ia terus saja berjalan dan tak menghiraukan sekitar, tapi itu hanya beberapa menit yang lalu, kini ia tergelatak bersimbah darah di atas aspal.

"Tolong! Tolong dia!" seorang nenek tua berteriak, gadis itu hanya menatap langit buram yang menurunkan salju untuk pertama kalinya.

Gadis itu hanya diam, terus memandang ke arah langit yang bersalju tanpa berkedip, "Halo? Apa kau kekasih gadis pemilik ponsel ini? Kumohon cepatlah kemari, dia mengalami kecelakaan cukup parah." Orang-orang di sekitarnya melihatnya dengan khawatir, ia tidak menghiraukannya.

Tidak ada yang berani mendekat, "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, teman serta _ambulance_ akan datang, kumohon bertahanlah gadis manis." Ia rasa ada sebuah tetes air mata yang jatuh di atas pipinya yang sudah tertutup simbahan darah.

Setitik air mata juga lolos dari mata _emerald_-nya, "Sa... kura?!" tatapan matanya kosong, ia tahu hidupnya hanya hitungan detik mulai sekarang.

Laki-laki itu memangku kepalanya yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah, "Kumohon bertahanlah Sakura, hiduplah demi aku." Gadis itu memandang wajah pucat di atas, wajah yang selama ini ia selalu nantikan.

"Akhirnya, aku dapat melihatnya." Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir gadis sekarat itu, senyumnya terlihat mengerikan karena banyaknya darah yang menutupi wajahnya.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan, tetes air matanya berjatuhan di atas wajah gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi tetangganya, "Berhenti Sakura, jangan bicara lagi."

Sakura tersenyum lirih, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Ba-banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu Sasuke-_kun_, yang se-selama ini be-belum sempat ak-ku katakan. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan takkan pernah menjadi yang terakhir, jadi jangan hentikan aku, biarkkan aku mengubah sesuatu diantara kita." Selama gadis itu bicara, darah terus saja keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kumohon berhenti, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

"Jangan seperti ini Sasuke-_kun_, kau hanya membuatku bertambah tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, jadilah Sasuke Uchiha yang selama ini Sakura Haruno impikan, dan hanya kau yang tahu apa yang selama ini aku impikan." Air matanya keluar begitu saja, banyak orang yang melihat mereka menangis dan tidak kuat kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak! Sakura, hanya kau yang bisa memberitahuku, seperti apa aku yang selama ini yang kau impikan." Lelehan bening itu terus berjatuhan, herannya kenapa _ambulance_ tidak datang-datang, membuat darah Sakura bertambah banyak yang keluar.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, "Semua rasa sakit yang aku rasakan akan menghilang, ada sebuah hal baik tentang kematian yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan Sasuke-_kun_, aku bisa mengatakan betapa besar aku mencintaimu, betapa besar rasa suka yang aku miliki untukmu, tanpa harus menanggung akhirnya seperti apa."

"Kau egois Sakura."

Tangan gadis itu mengelus pipi Sasuke yang dingin, meski tangannya berdarah serta dingin, menimbulkan bercakan darah di sana, "Kali ini biarkan aku yang egois Sasuke-_kun_, hanya satu hal yang bisa kujanjikan padamu. Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan nama yang sama, wajah yang sama, perasaan yang sama, serta keadaan yang berbeda." gadis itu kembali menangis.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke menguat, "Berhenti di sana Sakura, kubilang berhenti!" teriakkan Sasuke menggema di jalanan, tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya jatuh begitu saja, laki-laki itu tak dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

"Gawat, Kemana _ambulance_ itu!" seorang laki-laki berteriak, laki-laki itu mengetahui jika keadaan Sakura memang sudah tiada.

Sasuke memeluk jasad Sakura, "Kau bodoh, jika tahu begini aku tidak akan mencintaimu, kenapa kau juga tidak membawaku juga? Sakura _no baka_." Gadis tembus pandang itu menutup mulutnya, air matanya tidak berhenti menetes.

Gaun putih gading yang ia kenakan, serta rambut merah muda yang tergerai indah, ia tidak menyangka hidupnya seindah ini, dan juga sesingkat ini, "Ayo kita pergi." Mata _emerald_-nya melirik ke samping, menemukan gadis bersurai _raven_ serta bermata merah darah dengan tiga titk _tomoe_.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin kuucapkan." Gadis belia itu berlari kecil, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda kesayangannya yang tengah menangis melihat kepergiannya.

Ia menghapus air matanya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah _shinigami_ku, Sarada-_chan_." Gadis kecil yang mengenakan gaun di atas lutut bergaya _lolita emo_, tak lupa sebuah sayap hitam pekat menyertainya.

"Kehidupan ini ya, tapi ketika nanti mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, kita akan selalu berhubungan dalam lingkaran yang sama." Ia memelankan suaranya ketika kata-kata terakhirnya, membuat Sakura menatap dengan tidak mengerti, mereka kemudian hilang selaras dengan hembusan angin musim dingin.

Laki-laki itu masih terus menangis, _ambulance_ masih belum datang, jasad tetangganya sudah dingin, tidak ada lagi kehangatan di dalam tubuhnya. Ia harus bicara seperti apa kepada kedua orang tuanya, jika anak semata wayang mereka sudah tiada, pergi jauh meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tadi seperti ada seseorang yang membisikkinya, tapi yang ada hanyalah bayangan buram lalu menghilang.

"_Jaa ne_, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Owari

Omake

**05-Desember-2317**

Ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, udara semakin mendingin, musim gugur telah berlalu menjadi musim dingin, kini ia sudah menempati rumah barunya, bisa dibilang _mansion_ bergaya eropa. Ia sedang berada di kamarnya, membaca sebuah buku kuno yang ambil di perpustakaan bawah tanah _mansion_ peninggalan kakeknya, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah serta _sweater_ putih gading selutut, dan _stocking_ panjang berwarna hitam.

Ia meminum coklat panasnya, "Sakura-_chan_ sayang, bisa kau bantu _Kaa-san_ sebentar?! Turunlah." Ia tidak menyahuti perkataan ibunya, ia tergolong gadis yang pendiam, dan juga pemalu.

Ia mengerai saja rambut berwarna merah mudanya yang sudah ia _curly_, ia seorang yang _fashionable_, "Antarkan kue ini ke _mansion_ depan, _mansion_ keluarga Uchiha." Ia melihat ibunya membungkus sebuah kue kecil cantik di sebuah kotak, kemudian memberikannya kepada dirinya.

"Haa~ semoga tidak akan ada hal aneh lagi, tetangga kita begitu mengerikan _Kaa-san_, hingga menyuruhku berkencan dengan putranya." Ibunya terkikik geli, ia hanya bisa menatap _horror_ sang ibu.

"Itu berarti mereka mengakui jika kau cantik sayang, cepat pergilah. _Kaa-san_ yakin tidak akan ada hal aneh lagi, cepat kembali." Dengan malas ia pergi ke _mansion_ yang berada di seberang _mansion_nya.

_Mansion_ bergaya jepang _modern_, ada sebuah pohon sakura di terasnya, _mansion_nya memang tidak mempunyai pohon di terasnya, akan tetapi mempunyai sebuah pohon besar di taman belakangnya. Area di sekitar sini memang sangat sepi, karena hanya berisikan orang terkenal serta orang kaya-raya, keluarganya tidak kaya-raya, melainkan kakeknya memiliki sebuah rumah sakit di setiap kota hingga negara, dan ia menjadi seorang cucu yang terkenal.

Ia mengetuk pintu kaca tersebut, tapi pintu tersebut terbuka sendirinya, dengan takut ia berjalan ke dalam, "Uhm... _summimasen_, apa ada orang di sini? Aku ingin mengantarkan kue dari _Kaa-san_." Tidak ada yang menjawab, ia mendesah kesal kemudian berbalik.

"Apa yang sedang gadis cantik lakukan di _mansion_ku, hm?" wajah laki-laki itu tidak asing baginya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang bisa di bilang lumayan tampan ini.

Laki-laki itu terus berjalan maju, sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa mengambil langkah mundur, "_Etto_... aku hanya ingin mengantarkan kue dari _Kaa-san_, untuk keluarga Uchiha." Laki-laki itu berhenti.

"Kau tidak mengingatku manis?" laki-laki itu menjilat cupingnya, membuat pipinya merona merah.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman laki-laki tersebut, "_Summimasen_, bisakah kau melepaskanku?" laki-laki itu menatap lekat pada wajahnya, mata _onyxs_-nya terlihat sangat mempesona.

"Kau melupakanku? _Arra_~ padahal aku sudah menunggu bertemu kembali denganmu, Sakura-_chan_ sayang." Sakura bertambah bingung akan situasinya sekarang.

Tapi belum sempat ia menjawab, bibir laki-laki itu sudah menempel di permukaan bibirnya, bahkan menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia tidak bisa melawan karena ia sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan kue yang ia bawa tidak sengaja jatuh begitu saja, ia mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu, ia sudah kehabisan nafas, "Kau manis."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Apa yang kau lakukan, orang bodoh!" mata _emerald_-nya berkilat marah, laki-laki itu mendekat lagi.

Belum Sakura sempat menghindar laki-laki itu kembali menciumnya dengan panas, hingga sanggup membuatnya mendesah, tapi kali ini pemuda itu menghentikan ciumannya sendiri. Ia berkata tepat di depan bibir Sakura, "Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

End

A/N :

Ah! Sudah berapa lama aku menghilang dari dunia perfanfickan Indonesia? Mungkin berbulan-bulan, karena sekarang udah jadi senior dan harus nanggung tanggung jawab lebih jadi nggak sempet buat ngelanjutin fic yang satu ini. Tapi karen udah mau musim liburan, akhirnya ada waktu juga, jadi deh fic entah berantah ini, Ok. Guys sok reviewnya ya ;)

Balasan yang sempat tak terbalas :

From Berhenti :

Shizuka Namikaze : hohoho arigatou na, semoga yang ini juga kena hahaha :D

Thank to Fav and Follow:

Arisa Sakakibara, BLACK 'SS' PEARL, Hinomori Meirin, Uchiha Bizzle, Mantika Mochi, dan Febri Feven.

From Kokai :

Guest jun 21 : sepertinya nggak bisa tuh, ceritanya mentok sampek situ doang :D gomen ne.

Fujio Karin : Yes, ini udah tamat.


End file.
